


Visions

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've had visions of this for years, Nick," she whispered as she leaned down to kiss him again. "I think I only just got it that the one to make the first move is me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions

He had known her since she was thirteen. Cassie was twenty now and just as mouthy as she had been back then. Nick had tried to think of her as a little sister figure, but it just didn't work out that way. He couldn't help but notice her or think of her laughing. Sometimes his dreams turned down a decidedly nonsisterly path, and he would wake up in a sweat. Nick hoped that Cassie didn't know which way his thoughts had turned, because he didn't want her thinking of him as some kind of dirty old man. Of course, he was ten years older than her and hadn't dated seriously in the entire time they've known each other.

She was wearing a skimpy outfit in the Guatemalan heat, not seeming to care that everyone was ogling the expanse of pale skin that was on display. Nick pretended that he didn't notice it, that it wasn't burned into his brain. He pretended he didn't need her, that this wasn't a romantic kind of love. He pretended he didn't wish he knew what her lips tasted like, what she sounded like when she came. He pretended that they were just friends, coworkers bent on taking down Division. He couldn't afford to have her run from him because he couldn't keep it in his pants. He couldn't afford to be alone again. He didn't know how to function like that anymore. He wanted the bright colors in her hair and the whimsical prints on her clothes. He wanted her scribbled drawings in gel pens and the occasional cryptic comments. He wanted to catch her when she stumbled and fell after drinking too much to bring the visions on, and he wanted to breathe in the scent of her.

This was fucked up, but he couldn't leave. He was trapped by his own tangled feelings, by his inability to leave her behind.

"You're thinking serious thoughts," Cassie said, tossing one of her pens at him. She had at least six of them still tucked into her hair, pinning it up and off of her neck. His eyes tracked the slope of it, imagining what her skin tasted like, imagining the soft sigh she would make if he ran his hands along it.

Nick passed her back the pen. "No, nothing serious."

"I'm sure it won't be too much longer before we can make a move, Nick," she said with a careless shrug. It was still graceful, and Nick's eyes were caught by the bright pink straps of her cami. It was such a thin scrap of fabric, really. Between that and the denim shorts that fell a few inches above her knees, there was very little left to his imagination.

Well, his imagination had filled in the blanks many, many times over already.

She leaned into him, and Nick had a nearly perfect view down the front of her cami. "You worry too much," she said quietly. "You think too much. Sometimes that keeps you from doing what you really ought to do."

He blinked and felt as if he was half asleep. "Oh? And what should I be doing?"

"You're a Mover, Nick. So Move."

He shook his head. "I use the talents that way and Division will have something to track. We can't take that chance."

Cassie sighed and patted his knee then got up. "Don't you think I'd have a vision of them coming first? I'm very good at Seeing them a few moves ahead now. I can understand them a lot better, and I can pick and choose which ones I See."

Somehow that wasn't as comforting as she meant it to be, and Nick stayed where he was. It was a dingy rat trap of a motel, but the rooms were clean enough to spend time in. Cassie's Spanish was better than his, though it was improving every day. He knew more than _cerveza_ now, at least.

He watched her walk across the courtyard, stretching her arms over her head. It lifted her breasts high, and Nick swallowed uneasily. Her hips sashayed as she walked, then she looked at him over her shoulder. He hoped he didn't look as gobsmacked as he felt. Looking around for anything to take his mind off of the sight, he noted her sketchbook. He hadn't looked in it recently, and he snatched it up as if his life depended on it. He didn't need to be looking at how her legs stretched out as she walked around in her sandals. He already had the curve of her spine memorized, the odd tilting smile that she had when she looked at him. Nick didn't need any more ammunition for his fantasies.

Her drawings were as crude as ever, but there was still no mistaking some of her drawings. Several were of a man and woman entwined in various sexual positions; the woman had colored streaks in her hair and the man had a scar along the inside of his forearm just where Nick had his.

"Oh, fuck," he breathed, looking at the drawings. They were exactly what some of his thoughts had been.

"This _is_ the idea, genius," Cassie said with a sarcastic drawl, leaning over him. She had come back to where he was sitting outside of their room while he was looking at the sketchbook, and he had been so engrossed in the drawings that he hadn't seen her come back. "You can be really hard headed sometimes, you know that? I've been leaving you clues for _years,_ Nick."

His mouth opened and closed, and he wasn't able to make a coherent comment. "Cassie..."

She plucked the book from his nerveless hands and tossed it aside before straddling his waist and putting her arms around his shoulders. "I've had the same thoughts about you, Nick. I'm tired of waiting for you to make a move."

"I'm ten years older than you are."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Her lips quirked into that sarcastic smile that she always seemed to have around him. "That means we're the same age emotionally."

Nick laughed, he couldn't help it. Cassie leaned in to kiss him, her mouth hot and open over his. She rolled her hips over his, and Nick could feel his body waking up. God, the last thing he needed was for everything to stand at attention just when he wasn't quite ready to do anything about it. She shimmied against him, her breasts rubbing at his chest through the thin layers separating them. Nick couldn't breathe, since he could feel her pert breasts as if there were no layers at all. Her nipples were peaked and ready for him to touch, if only he would move his hands from his sides and put them there.

With an impatient sigh, Cassie took his hands and brought them up to her breasts. "You're a little slow on the uptake, Nick."

"Cassie. We shouldn't..."

"I've had visions of this for years, Nick," she whispered as she leaned down to kiss him again. "I think I only just got it that the one to make the first move is me."

He kneaded her breasts and his tongue slid into her mouth. He couldn't help himself, really, because she felt good and tasted like strawberries. "Are you sure?" he asked, a last ditch effort to try to be a good guy.

She rocked against him, her thigh rubbing him through his shorts. Nick groaned and let his head fall back. They were the only ones in the courtyard, and it was painfully obvious what they were doing if someone walked by. "So damn sure it hurts, Nick," Cassie breathed, rocking against him. His breath caught and the shorts felt too tight. She kept up that same steady rhythm, not pulling away. Her mouth was against his temple, her hands on his shoulders for balance. Cassie took his earlobe between her lips and ran her tongue along its edge, hearing him moan a little. "I've had so many visions," Cassie whispered, rocking her hips a little faster against him. Nick made a strangled noise and pulled at her rear, clutching her close and trying to get her to speed up. "I want them all," she said, her voice low and insistent. "I need this, Nick. I need _you."_

It was enough to get Nick to come with a grunt, arching his hips up against her. Cassie's breath was fast, her eyes blown wide with desire. Nick pushed her back slightly to cup her face in his hands. "If this happens, there's no going back and saying you regret it."

"That goes for you, too," Cassie agreed, locking eyes with him. "I know I won't regret it."

Nick Moved the door to their open and carried her inside. He didn't plan to leave for hours. There were quite a few visions to go through, after all.


End file.
